bakuganclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Baku Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Hi baku wiki is able to give you strategys tips tricks and more on bakugan. We will help you with finding good bakugan sites and catch up on episodes you haven't seen yet. So welcome to baku wiki. News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Bakugan Attributes there are six Bakugan Attributes which are: Darkus(dark) Aquos(water) Haos(light) Pyrus(fire) Ventus(wind) and Subterra(earth) with mangen(metal) Bakugan G-Power levels darkus avior = 620G bronze pyrus dragonoid = 650G haos vulcan = 610G bronze vilant gear(battle gear) = 90G please help to make this part bigger i do own alot more but i dont know the names of them so help is gonna be apreciated (copy this part then delet it and put what you know in here then paste this again please) Bakugan rules this are the bakugan rules they have changed for each generation of bakugan i can only supply 2 generations of them witch are the newest generation gundalion invaders and the oldest generation(witch i don't know the name to) Original Rules SPEED PLAY 1:put one card face down in the center. 2:take turns shooting bakugans. 3:when any 2 bakugans "stand" on a card, they do battle! WINNING BATTLES A compare the G power of the battling Bakugans. B Flip the card over and add or subtract your G Power Boost. 350 (G Power) + 150 (G Power Boost) = 500 Total G-Power C The Bakugan with the most total G Power wins the battle! WINNING GAMES continue battling until all cards have been captured. then, count up your total HSP points. player with the most HSP wins Bakugan HSP + captured cards HSP = total HSP THATS IT ARENA PLAY 1 all players begin with the same number of cards and Bakugans.MIN: 3 of each. MAX: no max!(only one special ability card each!) 2 all players lay one card face down, farthest away from themselves. 3 each card you lay down must touch other cards on one full side. 4 your first card played may NOT be a special ability card. BRAWL Shoot a Bakugan >STAND two bakugans on the card? ...Do Battle! Both Bakugans yours? you automatically win! >MISS keep your Bakugan. stand or miss, you may lay down one more card if you have one. CALLING STAY STAY can only be called when you have NO Bakugans to shoot. to STAY, you choose a Bakugan Standing on a card and call:"STAY". if no other bakugan STANDS on that card during the round, you capture the card AND win back your Bakugan. VICTORY 1 the game ends when all the cards have been captured OR when only one player has Bakugans left to shoot. 2 count up your HSP points add up bakugans + HSP(see speed play for details.) 3 the player with the highest HSP wins the game! Critical KO! when your bakugan knocks a standing bakugan off a card AND remains STANDING on that same card you win the brawl! A TIE IN BATTLE SUDDEN FURY 1 both players take back their bakugans. 2 turn the card holosector side up. 3 then...sudden fury! each player shoots. BOTH MISS: card stays, shoot again. ONE STANDS: he wins the battle. BOTH STAND:SUDDEN FURY AGAIN! Category:Browse